Under the Weather
by girlie73
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic. This takes place right after Under the Weather, but nothing after that has happened. Mainly what I would like to see happen between Woody and Jordan. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just sitting and wishing that I did.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It takes place right after Under the Weather.

Chapter 1

Jordan silently let go of Garret and took a step back.

"Garret, I have something that I need to do, can you give me a ride to my house so that I can change?"

"Sure. But first you need to go and get checked out."

"I'm fine. Todd and Danny are the ones that got hurt."

"Jordan, I know that you never listen to me, but I need you to go and get checked out. Please?"

"After I'm done doing what I need to do."

"Fine."

Garret and Jordan went to her apartment and Garret waited while she changed.

"Jordan, do you need a ride anywhere, I should really get back to the Morgue."

"Yeah, back to the morgue."

"Okay, let's go."

Garret and Jordan rode silently to the morgue. When they got there Jordan hoped out of the car and headed down the street to the police station.

"Jordan, where are you going?"

"I need to ask Woody something."

Garret let her go, knowing full and well that her and Woody needed to talk. Jordan walked into the precinct and told the cop at the front desk that she was going to Detective Hoyt's office. He nodded and let her go. Jordan got up to Woody's office and when she noticed that he wasn't there she sat down to wait. Jordan didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down, she tried, unsuccessfully, to stay awake, but after a few minutes, Jordan fell asleep. She didn't notice when Woody walked in.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?"

"NO!"

Woody sat down beside Jordan and shook her on her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Jordan, wake up. What are you doing here?"

"Woody, is that you? You have to help us, were trapped. Danny got shot, he needs doctors. Please save us."

"Jordan, you are safe now. Please wake up."

Slowly Jordan woke up, realizing where she was.

"Woody, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I came to ask you what you thought he was going to get charged with."

"It's okay Jordan. He confessed, and took a deal, he's being charged with two counts first degree man slaughter, and three counts of kidnapping."

"How long to do you think that he will be away for?"

"Life."

"Okay. Well that is all I wanted, I guess that I'll go, I'm really tired. Can I use your phone, I need to call a cab."

"I'll take you home, you did save those boys."

Jordan smiled at him and followed Woody out. They got to Woody's car and headed for Jordan's apartment.

"So, why did you go down there anyways?"

Woody looked over at Jordan and noticed that she was wiping away tears.

"Jordan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."  
"That is not what is wrong, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You kicked me out. You told me that you didn't want my pity. You left me."

"Actually you left me. I didn't mean it Jordan, I was angry, and I didn't want you to have to deal with me if I couldn't walk. You deserve more than that."

"Woody, I didn't leave. Every night after visiting hours I would go to the hospital and watch you sleep. The nurse would let me because I was quiet and she knew that I didn't want to wake you up. Woody, I could never leave you."

"Jordan, why?"

"Because I love you."

Woody and Jordan arrived at her apartment. She started to get out but Woody put his hand on her arm.

"Jordan, wait, we aren't done talking."

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs now because I want to take a shower, eat, and go to sleep. If you want to keep me company, you can."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Woody and Jordan got out of the car and headed up the Jordan's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jordan opened her door, and allowed Woody to enter her apartment.

"Woody, will you order some food while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure thing. I'll order pizza, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Jordan went into the bathroom, and after a second Woody heard the water running. He called the pizza place down the street, and then sat on the couch, waiting for Jordan to get out of the shower. Jordan got out of the shower at the same time as the pizza got there. While Woody was paying for the pizza, Jordan got dressed. When she came out a few moments later, Woody offered her a piece of pizza and a spot next to him on the couch. Jordan opted for the chair next to him.

"I don't bite Jordan."

"I know, but I do." Jordan said with a smile.

"Jordan, I'm sorry that I told you to get out of my life, but I was hurting, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me because I was hurt."

"Woody, I shouldn't have told you that when I did, I'm sorry about my timing."

"It's okay Jordan."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Woody spoke again.

"Jordan, how are you?"

"Fine."

"No, your not, you wouldn't have been crying earlier if you were."

"You saw that?" Jordan asked, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah, can you just let me in, please Jo, let me in."

Woody was begging Jordan, and they both knew it. Woody hoped that she would let him in, passed the walls, passed all the heartaches, passed everything that was keeping him out, and let him in.

"Fine, I'm not okay, I was trapped in mine shaft, with two scared ten-year-old kids. We were trapped, and almost didn't make it. How do you think I feel?"

Woody looked up at Jordan and noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. He reached over to her and grabbed hold of her hand. Jordan broke down and started sobbing, holding her head in her hands.

"Jo, just let it out," Woody told Jordan, gathering her up in hug. "Jordan, I'm here, you're safe now, no one can hurt you, I've got you."

Jordan fell asleep in Woody's arms. She couldn't help it, it felt so right, she felt so safe. Woody held on to Jordan even after he heard her breathing even out. He was tired, so he picked Jordan up, and carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. Woody got up to leave, but Jordan held on to his hand.

"I'll just be out in the living room. I won't leave until you're okay. I promise."

"Okay."

Jordan leaned over and went back sleep. Woody went out to the living room and called his boss to tell him that his back was hurting so he went home. He was cleared for the rest of the day. Woody sat down on Jordan's couch and waited for her to wake up. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Woody was woken up several hours later by Jordan's screams. He was immediately by her side, trying to wake her up.

"Jo, baby, wake up, I need you to wake up. It's just a nightmare, come back to me please."

Jordan eyes slowly opened, but she couldn't wipe away the tears fast enough to prevent Woody from seeing them.

"Jo, what's wrong, what happened in your dream?"

"I, um, Danny, he died when we were down in the mine shaft, and I carried his dead body with me so that Todd didn't know that he had died, so that he would keep going. I was so scared that we wouldn't make it out alive. I was scared that I would never get to see you again."

Woody just held her, trying to comfort her. Jordan finally fell asleep, but as soon as Woody let go of her she woke up, but not so much as so that Woody would be able to tell. Woody left the room and went back to the couch and laid down, but before he could fall asleep, he heard Jordan crying in her room. Woody got up and went into the bedroom, and laid down beside Jordan, holding her as she cried. Finally they both fell asleep.

Some hours Later

"Jo, I have to go, they need me at work, but I'll be back later, I'll drop by the morgue and tell Garret that you are sick."

"Thanks Woody, but I'm fine to go to work. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay baby. I'll be there."

Woody walked out of the apartment, and headed to work. By the time he got to the scene, he noticed that Jordan was already there.

"Hey there slow pock. What took you so long?"

"Well, miss-I-don't-have-to-drive-the-speed-limit, I had to stop by work first, and it took me awhile to get out of bed, I mean when I woke up there was this gorgeous woman laying next to me."

"Hey, cut that out, we are at work you know"

"So, are we still on for lunch?"

"Sure are."

A black and white walked over to the two, smiling at the fact that they both were.

"What do we got?"

"Female, Caucasian, approximately five or six years of age, apparent cause of death is a shot for the back of the head."

"Good God."

"Looks like it's going to be a long day."

Woody grabbed hold of Jordan's hand, and gently kissed her on the cheek before allowing her to start her work.

"I'll see you later, I have to go and talk to witnesses. I'll meet you back at the morgue."

"I'll be waiting."

Jordan waved as he walked off, knowing that today wouldn't be that bad, and tomorrow would be even better, after all, she did have her farm boy.

The End


End file.
